


Slayer's Love

by piggypeach_xx



Series: World of Warcraft RP Scenes/One-Shots [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggypeach_xx/pseuds/piggypeach_xx
Summary: Talondressa is named the Slayer, and someone she has admired for a while has a confession to make.





	Slayer's Love

**Author's Note:**

> {This scene takes place at the end of the Demon Hunter Class Hall Campaign in Legion, where the player character is named Slayer. In my personal universe of WoW characters, Talondressa is the canonical Slayer.}

Kinship. Trust. Respect. Love. A few things Talondressa hadn't experienced in ages—she hadn't allowed herself. Too much pain had come from them in the past...she knew better. She'd already lost everything—for good—because she'd felt those things. So she made a vow to herself: “I will never love, or expect someone to love me.” It was for the best. Nothing like that would ever happen again.

But there she stood, before her Illidari. Despite everything she'd promised herself, every silent reassurance that this would never happen—she felt as though she could cry...cry from the kinship, the trust, the respect...and even the love she felt so strongly in her heart as Kayn honored her before all of them. Named her “Slayer.” Praised her for her wonderful deeds and for leading them with conviction and strength. Every day she'd worried nearly to death that she wasn't doing anything right. But it was all for naught, and she knew that now. It made her so...happy for the first time in a long time. If only Illidan could see her now...maybe, she thought, he would be happy too.

In that soft moment, a dark shadow began to hover over her mind, erasing it all. Agonizing pangs shot through her as she was swiftly reminded of her faults, her shortcomings. Those who left her. Xailaraa. Lucidian. Probably the two most precious people in her life, aside from her brother...gone in an instant. Her child...his life was over in the shortest of moments, as the person Talondressa hated more than anything—even more than the Legion itself—cast her off the highest place she could, sending her down carelessly and watching in satisfaction as she landed lifelessly below. Saellawyn...Talon knew if she ever saw her again, her blades would find her throat and reave it apart without a second thought. The very notion sent a shiver of rage through her, causing her to flinch. Back into reality she came tumbling, suddenly aware of the sounds of applause and whistling from her underlings. Even the Shivarra Mother clapped once or twice. Talondressa immediately plastered a gracious smile onto her face and gave a polite bow. The attention was nice, though the good feelings were quite short-lived.

Once the announcement was over and she was free to go, she nearly sprinted to the upper balcony to get some air. Through it all, she'd barely noticed Sin'drai's haughty chuckle echo within her ears...taunting her. How weak and patethic Talon was...still obsessed with those long gone, hell-bent on revenge for having her precious lover stolen from her by some slut, bitter over an unborn child barely older than 3 months—

“Shut up,” Talon seethed at the demon, her fists curling tightly as she moved to the very corner of the balcony for some privacy. She let out a tired breath and leaned against the railing, staring down at the vast, fel-corrupted expanse of Marduum. Her heart had been irrevocably destroyed; it was a fact. The only thing that kept her going day by day was the Legion...the need to defeat it. The need to please Illidan...to honor him. Aside from that, there was nothing left for her. Many, many times, she had considered offing herself and just waiting in the Twisting Nether...going to Illidan, or letting herself get captured by the Legion, whichever happened first. But the Illidari needed her.  _ She _ was left in charge...she needed to see it through to the end. It was her duty. To Illidan, and to Azeroth. Not that she cared much for the latter.

“Talondressa?” came a gentle, yet grumbling and confident voice. It belonged to a man. The softness of it did little to startle Talon outwardly, though she was quite surprised that someone had come to see her. She slowly turned to the one who had spoken, glancing apprehensively at his energy before addressing him...it was Jace.

“Ah. Jace,” she said cordially with a nod. “What brings you here?”

The Illidari gave a small smile in return. “I just...couldn't help but notice you, all alone in this corner here. You seem troubled.”

The Slayer eyed him. “Not in the least,” was her reply. “I was just thinking we ought to redecorate the place one day.” She gestured down to the planet below.

Jace let out a small, belated laugh after peering down at Marduum. “Right...of course. I guess it could use a bit of sprucing.” He chuckled once more before giving her a more serious look. “Something must be upsetting you, Captain,” he insisted, pausing a moment. “...your hands,” he said at last, pointing at them.

Confused, Talon peered down at them and abruptly became aware of the stinging pain she felt in her palms. A small gasp and a hiss left her as she slowly uncurled her fingers, revealing four blood-smeared dents beneath them. She'd once again underestimated the length of her fingernails....

“I—uh,” Talon mumbled sheepishly, quickly hiding her hands from view. She wiped them on her legs and attempted to come up with a viable excuse. “I was, um. Just—you know, my hands, they were...they were itchy. And my nails—damn, my nails are long,” she said with a nervous laugh, “so I guess I just scratched too hard.” She huffed and turned away from the Illidari, aware that he knew better. It was apparent from the smirk plastered on his dumb face.

Jace knew what was going on. He was a smart man. Taking a few moments to sort his thoughts, he leaned one arm against the railing and let out a silent puff of air. “Captain,” he began, “you are aware that I am one of your champions, correct?”

The Slayer side-eyed him confusedly, her flustered tone long gone as she spoke. “Obviously. I recruited you not ten minutes ago.”

“Quite,” Jace nodded in agreement. “That means you have my utmost respect. I believe in you, because you've never let us down. You're an excellent leader and a fine Demon Hunter.”

“Thank you, but I've had enough flattery for one day,” Talon cut in sharply, not even looking at him now. Hearing it all over again made her feel uncomfortable. He had to be lying, anyways. She was an awful captain and everyone knew it.

Jace, however, was patient, and kept his voice calm and level. “Along with all those things, there's something else.” He closed his eyes only for a moment, preparing himself. Then he stared at her unwaveringly. “I also care about you, Captain. Very deeply.” He gave her a moment to process.

Talon merely stared down at the planet below and said nothing.

Jace pressed on. “If something is bothering you in any way—by all means, let me know. I want to help. Or at least listen....” A sigh left him as he turned, facing the same direction as Talon with both arms against the railing. Only, he looked straight ahead into the fel-lit sky. “The others may not have the time, because the most important thing is to defeat the Legion. It's been this way as long as most of us have been alive.... But I know that you are also a person. A person with a history, and a past.” He looked at her again, his gaze soft and curious. “Often, I wonder if that's what bothers you so.” Turning his gaze back to the open sky, he continued, “Now that I have been recruited as one of your special champions, it means I am directly beneath you. You are  _ my _ captain. Well,” he added with a small laugh, “you always have been, but now it's official. So because of this, I want you to know that I am here for you to—“

“Stop. That's enough.” Talon's ice-cold words sliced through the air between them like shards of hateful glass. Her fists were curled once more, her nails digging deep into the new wounds she'd just gained. Deepening them. The sting was nothing compared to the empty ache in her heart. Jace's words were like sandpaper against newly-seared flesh to her. She had just reiterated to herself—merely moments ago—that she  _ was not _ going to allow herself to feel those things again. Not ever. And there he was, trying to force her back into it once more. She felt the terror she'd once known course through her, her heart beating against her ribcage like a feral animal. She could hear her pulse thudding ceaselessly, like the steady drumbeat of impending doom. The world around her began to spin, slowly. This was it. She felt herself slowly slip away, her vision fading, as with the rest of her senses...one by one...until darkness and silence overcame her. Then, there was nothing.

\-----

When Talon finally came to, it was very brokenly. Her vision came first, and then hearing...but for a few moments, they were out of sync. Through her weakened, fel-burned eyes she could make out the shape of someone's face...and moments later, their desperate voice as they spoke her name.

“Captain Talondressa?...Captain?...Are you...coming back...?”

Gradually, her eyesight returned fully, and her eyes opened wide. She stared directly in the face of Jace Darkweaver, watching his lips move long before the sound of his voice met with her ears. Fascinating.

“Captain!...You're awake!...Thank Elune!...How are...you feeling?”

The two came together eventually, and Talon didn't dare utter a word until they did. Time seemed to shift back into place and flow naturally once more. Once she felt it return, she quietly pushed herself up to sitting.

Jace's hands flew to her immediately and a panicked, “No no no!” came from his lips. He gently pushed her back down, and she merely stared at him. “You shouldn't sit up yet, you had a concussion, and you might faint again. If you do, then who knows when you'll wake up again....”

“Perfect,” Talon muttered, sitting up again as quickly as she could once Jace removed his hands. Immediately the entire room flopped onto its side and back again, tumbling around her and carrying her along. She nearly vomited from the wave of nausea that hit her then, but as much as she had hoped to, she did not black out again. A pained groan left her as she clutched her head in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut. “Damn it....”

“Oi!” Jace had yelped at her when she shot up once more, gripping her shoulders to keep her steady. He shook his head in disbelief at her. “You want to black out again that badly?”

“Yeah, kind of,” Talondressa replied irritably. She lowered herself back again with a grumble and stared up at the ceiling. The room was silent for quite a while before Jace finally spoke up.

“I'm sorry, Captain,” he said quietly. “I feel terrible. I didn't mean for this to happen....”

“Why do you even care?” the ever-stoic Talondressa replied, a sliver of hostility coloring her tone.

Jace took a deep breath and obliged her by explaining. “For a long time, since the day you showed up at Lord Illidan's door, I've watched you in admiration. It may not have seemed it, and there were times when I wasn't even around...but when I was, you were always on my mind. Why? Because you seemed so strong. So capable. I  _ knew _ from the moment I saw you, that you were a born leader. That you would gain respect from us and from Lord Illidan. And I was right.

“Moreover, I saw something in you that made my heart ache. Something deep and painful—something that can never be forgotten. Loss. You look to me like someone who has lost everything, and is barely holding on. And it hurts to see that. It hurts to see a woman as respectable and strong as you weighed down by those things. You just deserve better. Whatever may have happened to you, you didn't deserve it. And I want to right the wrongs that were done to you, because no one else seems to be willing to. I want to do that for you.”

By now, Talondressa's eyes were overflowing with silent tears that merely slid down the sides of her face. She stared quietly, angrily at the ceiling, desperately holding back the sobs threatening to escape. He was right. And she hated it.

“Why,” she began to ask very softly, and was horrified when her voice was weak and unstable. Clearing her throat and hastily wiping away those pesky tears, she tried again with a more confident tone. “Why would you even want to do that for me? You don't know me. I never did anything directly for you that would warrant some sort of repayment like this. I don't need it. I don't want it.” Even as she said it, her mouth nearly froze from having to form such nasty, untrue words. “So don't worry about it. I'm fine on my own, loss or not.” She folded her arms across her chest and turned her head away from him, trying to show him that she was done having the conversation. In spite of herself, however, part of her wished he would continue anyways.

He did. “I may not know you, not completely. Not inside and out...not yet. But I know what you're capable of, and what you do for someone you respect and love. You love Illidan; you respect him, and you refuse to let him down, even when the odds are stacked high against you. You're incredible and determined, and you lead us well. I have so much respect for you, Captain...and love.” He quieted his tone at the last two words, almost sounding bashful as he uttered them.

Talondressa slowly turned her head towards him, finally staring at him. More fresh tears had replaced the old ones, and her lower lip was quivering. She was weak and disgustingly pathetic. She reminded herself of this, her mental voice echoing that of her demon's. “W-what...?”

“Love,” Jace repeated. “You love Illidan, and I love you. It's the same love. I don't mean romantically. Honestly, I don't have time for romance,” he said with a sigh. “There are much more important things than that. Like saving our world, our planet, from an angry Titan hell-bent on destroying it.”

Talon felt her heart collapse from the strain. For a second—a tiny, insignificant second—she'd hoped he had actually meant romantically. Despair hit her like a 10-ton elekk as she realized that she was really wasn't ever meant to find love again.

“What I do have time for, however, is building a relationship with someone I trust and respect. Becoming their close friend and supporting them with all I have. And if this person and I end up deciding to stay together forever...then we will.” He looked at her rather pointedly now, hoping she would get the message.

After the huge letdown she'd just experienced, and the heartbreaks of the past, his words were a breath of fresh air in a stale world. She looked at him again, her heart lifting just slightly. It took all she had not to shout yes and throw her arms around him. Instead, she stared at him quietly, the tears having dried on her cheeks.

Did she love him at all? She searched deep within herself and gradually found the answer. First, she loved Illidan. She always would. The Illidari belonged to him. They were his. Talondressa may be the captain now, but Illidan would always be their creator and master. Regardless, being in charge of the Illidari, being responsible for their lives, really had changed her perspective of them. It seemed they had become an extension of Illidan, and in doing so, had earned a place in her heart, as well. They fought side-by-side with her every day, they followed her commands without batting an eye, and they gave her the respect and trust she'd craved but never received. In return, she led them the best she could, made every decision with them in mind, and made certain that they were safe at the end of the day.

Jace had a new way of looking at love. It was one she'd never thought of, but really like the sound of. With Xailaraa, it started out as a crush that grew into attachment. She cared for her undoubtedly, and enjoyed her company...but she hardly knew her. In fact, she knew her so little, that she hadn't even seen it coming when she returned from “training” in the Caverns of Time with a new lover and a child. With Lucidian, it started out as purely attraction. They made love countless times, and because of the chemistry they shared, they grew fond of and attached to each other, as well. But looking back on it, she knew absolutely nothing about the man. She cared whether he lived or died, but she didn't know a thing about him. She didn't know about his crimes and that he was on the run...that's why it took her so by surprise when he was taken into custody that day, never to be seen again. No; that couldn't have been love...Jace had to be right, then. He just had to be.

With this in mind, she asked herself once more if she loved Jace. The answer was clear then: she did. She respected him as one of her chosen champions, and as a fellow Illidari. He was reliable and kind, and very strong, too. Looking back on it, she remembered many times when he had made her smile with one of his little jokes. Despite the dark times they all were in, he was always there to try and lighten the mood. And even now, here he was, offering his companionship and love to her. Thinking of her. It seemed too good to be true.

So, she loved him. Now what? She was still firmly sticking to her vow. Even though everything seemed wonderful, she knew she couldn't let herself be fooled again. It had always seemed fine before, but never turned out very well in the end. This couldn't be any different. She knew that. But did she believe it...?

“So?” Jace asked, breaking the silence that had probably been killing him. “What do you say?”

Talon merely eyed him and said nothing. She weighed the options some more. He was nothing like the other two—this whole situation was different, in fact. He wasn't asking her to be his girlfriend because he had a slight crush on her, nor was he suggesting they become “exclusive” after making love dozens of times. He was making her a simple offer, with everything laid out before her. It didn't seem like there were any expectations being put upon her—not even being “in love” with him. He just wanted to build a relationship with her. Like friends, but...closer. What was so wrong about that?

She chewed on her lower lip and huffed a little. She was getting ready to say yes. His calm countenance and feather-soft voice made it hard for her to refuse. It almost persuaded her to abandon her past for him. She stared at him again, her gaze softening a little. Now that she had given him a real look-over, she found him to be a little cute. Another point towards him.

_ So, what. You love and respect him. He loves and respects you. He seems decent. He's not trying to get in your pants. And he's cute. What's stopping you? _

“What's stopping you, Captain?” Jace asked softly, echoing her own question to herself. Talon jumped. “I get the feeling that if you'd really wanted to say no, you would have already.” He gave her a knowing smile.

Talon glared at him. “Fine then, since you seem to know me so well, why don't you tell me what my answer is.” Her voice seemed brash and sarcastic, but it was mainly because she was agitated at him for being so damn endearing.

Jace chuckled, leaning closer to her. It was the closest he'd ever been to her, though he was still several inches away. He gingerly brushed a bit of hair off of her forehead, and Talon's heart began to race. “You were going to say yes, right?”

Talon dared not speak, for she doubted anything coherent would come out anyways. She simply nodded at him, her eyes locked on his. She worried he could hear her terribly fast heart beat. He probably could.

The widest smile spread across the Illidari's face then. He looked like a kid on christmas. “Wonderful. That's good. Thank you,” he said to her, sitting up again. Talon was saddened as the distance between them grew once more.

_ Damnit. I'm already getting fond of him. _

But for Jace, it was already business as usual again. He gently took her arms and asked her if she could sit up, then helped her to do so. He fluffed her blankets a little and made sure she was comfortable before leaving the room to get her something to drink. And all the while, Talon just sat there numbly. So exhausted. So full of emotions. Of kinship, of trust, of respect...and most of all, of love.

\---[end]---


End file.
